


Smash

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [SP] Suddenly, I heard it. It was coming from the other side of the passage.





	Smash

My sister and I shoved our backs flat against the wall, nearly still if not for our torsos heaving with our weighty breaths.  
"Where do you think it is?" Anja asked desperately.  
I couldn't look my sister in the eyes. I couldn't risk being distracted. I gave a curt, "I don't know," and shushed her before listening again.  
The chandelier in the dining room swayed as the boards above it creaked. My heart pounded even harder. I pushed my sister, trying to encourage her to move. When she hesitated, I grabbed her and ran into the kitchen.  
Suddenly, there was a loud creak. I knew it as the third step on the staircase. It was making its way down.  
I took the few seconds I had to catch my breath, careful not to alert our pursuer. There was a raspy noise from the stairwell, almost like it was beckoning us towards it. It made slow, lumbering steps through the dining room, audibly sniffing at the air. It let out a sound the was a mixture of a wheeze and a growl. It was terrifying to listen to.  
When a tray of silverware fell from the dishrack and hit the floor, I had a new reason to be terrified. I turned to the sink, spotted Anja with her hands covering her mouth. She turned to me in surprise, but with the pattering of the footsteps growing nearer, I dashed towards my sister, nearly pulling her arm out of place with the force I employed as we moved toward the living room, ducking behind a couch.  
"What did you do?" I demanded in a whisper.  
"I thought I could distract it!" Anja replied, her whisper notably less quiet than mine.  
I picked up on the sound of the creature's heavy feet slapping the kitchen tiles. There were more loud, snorting sniffs in the air.  
Then, there was the clanging sound of silverware and a howl of pain. That wail shook me to my bones. I used the noise to grab my sister once again as I tried to pull her upstairs.  
As our feet shot off the carpeted stairwell we heard the creature make large, heavy steps after us. At the top of the stair well, I grabbed my sister and tried to pull us into our bedroom.  
She fought back, pulling with her small body weight. "Wait. There's no lock in there. Let's hide in mom and dad's room."  
I was about to chastise her for both being too loud and giving away our position, when she dashed to their bedroom door. I'd never seen her run so fast. Anja slammed it as hard as she could and ran back to me, pulling me by my arm into our bedroom, carefully leaving the door ajar so as to look like we didn't go in.  
We rounded the door and hit in our closet. Taking a brief moment of solace to catch our breaths again. I'd never given Anja credit for her cleverness, but I couldn't help but be impressed. I rubbed the top of her head approvingly.  
Then, there was the thud. A pound like thunder directly on the inner wall of the closet. It was on the other side of the wall.  
If I had it in my mind to retract my gesture of approval, I would have.  
The door to our bedroom was kicked open, the knob slamming against the door to out closet. The creature's heavy breathing echoed in the room.  
Then, it was quiet.  
We waited in silence for what felt like thirty minutes before Anja, ever the brave one, opened the closet door to take a peek.  
And the tickle monster pushed his way in. My sister and I screamed and laughed as our father showed us no mercy, tickling our feet, necks, and armpits, paying no heed to our cries for mercy.  
"What's going on here?"  
That made him stop. The lamp in our room was turned on and we all looked outside of the closet to see my mom, just getting home from work. Her arms were folded as she waited expectantly for an answer from my dad.  
He got off of me and my sister and stood up, giving mom a weak smile. "Just playing with the girls a bit, love."  
She looked past him at us. "The girls who are ready for bed I hope."  
"Yes, yes," he assured. "They're bathed and they brushed, they're ready for bed."  
My sister and I groaned our disapproval. My mom wasn't interested. "You both should have been in bed twenty minutes ago. Come on, it's-"  
There was a smash. Followed by what sounded like glass hitting a pile of silverware on the tiled kitchen floor.  
My mother and father froze, their eyes locked on each other.  
"What was that?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say that when I started this prompt I didn't see that coming.


End file.
